Complex polysaccharides have been used as pharmaceutical interventions in a number of disease processes, including oncology, inflammatory diseases, and thrombosis. Examples of pharmaceutical interventions in this class are hyaluronic acid, an aid to wound healing and anti-cancer agent, and heparin, a potent anticoagulant and anti-thrombotic agent. Complex polysaccharides elicit their function primarily through binding soluble protein signaling molecules, including growth factors, cytokines and morphogens present at the cell surface and within the extracellular matrices between cells, as well as their cognate receptors present within this environment. In so doing, these complex polysaccharides effect critical changes in extracellular and intracellular signaling pathways important to cell and tissue function. For example, heparin binds to the coagulation inhibitor antithrombin III, thus promoting its ability to inhibit factor IIa and Xa. Being able to identify and quantify the type and extent of chemical modification of a polysaccharide chain as a result of isolation and processing would be of benefit both from (1) a process control standpoint and (2) understanding biologically specific structure-function relationships.